Proving Pride
by Ayu-chan1
Summary: Vegeta is the son of an inportant man, and when his destructive behavior starts to make his father look bad, he is sent to a school in Japan. Of course, who else is there but...the Z senshi! He's out to prove himself, and not only to his father! (B/V)


Disclaimer – Me no own. Please don't sue! Not that I have much for you to take…*empties out her pockets* OH! Wait! I have three pennies, some lint, and a paper clip! I'm richer than I thought! .;;  
  
  
  
Author's Note – This fic, like my other two, is still a bit rough…you can consider it a sort of draft, if you like, because I'll be going back through and fixing things as I see fit…I'm picky like that ^__^ I know, this chapter is pretty short, but it's only a prologue. And yes, I know there's no Bulma in it yet, but that's next chapter! If you don't like harsh language, well…Vegeta's dad is a bit of a potty mouth. ^^ Sorry, those of you with sensitive ears…er…eyes…uh…anyway…on with the fic…  
  
Proving Pride  
  
----------------  
  
Rating – R for harsh language, mostly. If a lemon is requested, the rating may go up.  
  
Author – Ayu-chan  
  
E-mail – ph0enixtear@yahoo.com  
  
Version – 1.0  
  
Prologue – Seeing is Believing  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
With an angry growl, Vegeta kicked open the front door to his lavish three-story home, dropping his schoolbooks unceremoniously on the floor as soon as he was in. Alerted by the sudden commotion, a short, muscular figure sporting a goatee and flame spiked black hair came running down the stairs, ready for a fight. Glancing from the still open front door to the newly opened refrigerator door, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"VEGETA! What are you doing home so early? Are you in trouble again?" The man's deep bass voice boomed through the house, making the dog bark.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. He removed his head from the refrigerator, striking a defiant pose. "Yeah, so? I got sent home again. Big deal."  
  
"Big deal? That's it? Big deal? You listen to me, it may not be a big deal to you, but I have an image to keep here!" He lunged forward with lightning speed, grabbing his 17-year-old son up by the collar. "You know the bastards from the media are constantly watching us! I'm a fucking senator of the United States! You think you can just run around doing whatever the hell you want and those leeches won't notice? I'm about sick of you. Ever since your mom died you've been nothing but hell for me!"  
  
Vegeta half closed his eyes, tuning out as much of his father's yelling as possible. He'd heard it all before. So he was a disgrace to the family. So what? So he made all sorts of trouble that made his father look bad. Was that a problem? So he went out of his way to disobey his father in every way possible. What else is new? Bottom line:  
  
Big deal.  
  
With a sudden jerk, he tore himself free of his father's grip, glaring at him with black, hate-filled orbs. When his father charged at him again, he simply grabbed him as he came, spinning about to pin him against the wall. His lip curled into a disgusted sneer and his words dripped with venom and hatred.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
With that final statement, he threw his pathetic excuse for a father to the floor and made his way purposefully up the stairs, fully intending on wasting away the rest of the night playing Playstation. Much to his surprise, his father's voice thundered after him, filled with malice and ill intention.  
  
"You don't care? I'll make you fucking care. You'll never amount to anything, and I won't have you dragging me down with you! Come tomorrow morning, you'll be on a plane for Tokyo and I'll never have to see your sorry face again. You'd better pack your things tonight, because you're leaving as soon as the sun rises!"  
  
Vegeta's jaw dropped. He couldn't be serious…could he? He must be bluffing. There's no way he'd have enough balls to do something that stupid! With a dismissive shrug, he continued up the stairs. "Yeah right, old man. I'll believe it when I see the plane sitting in front of our house." He spat back derisively. With that, he slammed the door to his room and turned on the Playstation.  
  
***************  
  
The next morning, he awoke to the sound of jet engines.  
  
  
  
Leaping out of bed, he surged towards the window, parting the curtains only to be met by a very odd sight: A small private jet sitting on his front lawn, the dog barking and snapping at it's wheels. "Oh SHIT!"  
  
With unbelievable swiftness, he snatched up a duffel bag and began stuffing it with his collected gaming consoles. When he finally had them all, he looked at the crammed bag with frustration evident on his face. "I have no room for clothes…" After a long moment of thought, he shrugged and zipped up the bag. "Hey, you don't need clothes to play video games!" Mildly amused with his own lack of priorities, he raced out the door, snatching up his laptop as he went. On his way out, he ran headlong into his father, snarling at the unwanted sight.  
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't have to be the last thing I see before I leave," he growled at the man. His father laughed in genuine mirth, patting the teenager on the shoulder.  
  
"By all means, son, don't let me keep you waiting. Oh, don't forget to keep up with your training in Tokyo!" he grinned, his manner jolly and badgering.  
  
"Of course. Training and video games are the only things that'll help me regain my sanity after spending 17 years with you." A cold-blooded smirk played on his lips as he turned on his heel, striding confidently to the door. His gloved hand on the doorknob, he paused a second and said without turning around, "And don't call me 'son' " He slammed the door as hard as he could, cracking the wall around the doorframe. He never looked back once as he swaggered over to the waiting jet, shoving the dog away with his foot as he ascended the ramp.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
So, what'd ya think? I know it was short and it wasn't written as well as I'm capable of, but it'll get better! This is just the prologue! Next chapter, Vegeta and Bulma meet! NOW we get to the good stuff! My version of Bulma probably isn't want you'll expect…you'll see! Until next time, minna- san…Ja ne!  
  
~Ayu-chan 


End file.
